Daughter Problems
by Sivillian
Summary: Adderkit is a daughter. And she has problems. She can't hear anymore, she has nightmares, and she has the worst father ever. COMPLETED


Daughter Problems.  
RadianceClan Challenge: Hatred

You may be wondering why I'm here again. I just woke up from the most wretched dream ever. Then again, I have nightmares every time I sleep. It was about me being killed by foxes. Hundreds of foxes swarmed me. They ripped me open like a piece of prey, which I'm sure that's what I was to them. My heart was grasped in the mouth of a fox.

Yes, I could feel my own beating heart resting on the fangs inside the creature's jaws. The tips of its wicked teeth pushed against my heart's fleshy, wet surface each time it pulsed. The fox jerked back its head. Snap. That sickening snap of my heart being released from body made me choke on my own bile when I woke up.

I always have dreams about foxes. They take my heart, ravage the camp, fly around in swarms of thousands with hawk wings jutting out of their backs. Lucky for me, I found a cure. If I eat four poppy seeds before I go to sleep, I have a peaceful rest. But the medicine cat thinks I'm a waste of medicine. I know it.

But here's the thing: I can't hear very well. My left ear is deformed and my right ear is partially damaged. No, I wasn't born with it. I wasn't born with these cursed nightmares either.

It all sprouts from the most evil cat of them all. I hate him so much. He's a ThunderClan warrior named Foxwing. And... Foxwing is my father. He's a brown mottled tabby with amber eyes. My brother and I look like him I suppose. Since Snowdapple, our mother, is white, we have more of an amber colored pelt.

So why is he evil? Well, I'll tell you why I hate him... lay down and listen to my story.

* * *

I padded out of the nursery. I took a deep whiff of the morning air. The scent of freshly caught prey wafted over to me. But I was too young for fresh-kill. In fact, I was too young to speak very much either. But that doesn't stop me from dreaming about when I could have my first bite of prey.

I gazed around the camp. The warriors were coming in and out through the gorse entrance. They were going on patrols. Some of them went hunting. I sat down and looked around wide-eyed. It was beautiful. It was my first time coming out.

The snow was melting in the sunlight. Frozen orbs rolled off the crisp fern fronds. Icicles dripped shiny droplets from the Highrock. Slushy puddles coated the earth of the camp. Bare trees overhung the camp casting pale shadows.

I could hear distant bird calls, shrill and chirpy, and squirrel chatter that sounded sleepy. I heard the elders complaining about their aching joints. I heard one of the apprentices climb up a tree to catch a squirrel. Then I heard their mentor's scolding afterwards.

I heard everything.

My brother yawned sleepily from the nursery and stretched. Our mother urged him with soft mews to join me outside. Pikekit padded out clumsily.

"Adderkit!" He mewled. "Hi."

"Hi," I meowed back.

"It's cold out here." He exclaimed.

I flattened my ears to my head. He didn't have to talk so loud! I could hear him just fine.

Pikekit shivered. "I'm going back in." He stumbled back into the den.

But I stayed out. I closed my newly opened eyes. I listened to the sounds around me. A thawed fern let its cold dew slide into a puddle. My paws were getting a bit chilled sitting here... The splash made a tiny plop sound. The fresh scent of ferns made me feel very... cool.

Then I heard the thump of big paws. I opened my eyes and saw Foxwing, our father. He was talking to me very loudly. But I think he asked if I wanted to take a walk out of camp.

Foxwing went into the nursery to ask Snowdapple for permission and to fetch Pikekit. When he came out, my brother wasn't following him. He was probably too cold. I heard my mother wave her tail in goodbye, so I padded happily after my father out of camp.

He said we would stay near the entrance. I felt the coldness of the earth begin to seep into my paws and pelt. I hoped we wouldn't be out too long.

We went through the gorse tunnel. It was dark and smelled of old flowers. But it was bright when we got to the other side. Foxwing led me to the side of camp. He asked if I wanted to play a game of leap tag. Leap tag is where you leap at your playmate and yell 'tag' if you get them. I leapt at him and swiped my paws on his leg.

Purring, I ran away. He laughed and chased after me. I whipped around and ran under his legs. Foxwing suddenly snarled and leapt towards me. There was hatred in his amber eyes...

He pinned me down with one big brown paw. I could see the dirt and wet snow clinging to his pelt. The smell of thrush was on his breath. His breathing was heavy and forced. His amber eyes were blazing with darkness. I didn't understand. We were just playing leap tag. What was happening?

He raised a single claw and gently placed its sharp tip by my ear. I love my ears. I can hear everything with them. He sliced the soft tip of my not-fully-developed ear right off. He cut in jagged lines. At least I could still hear. I could hear his low laughs and the buzzing of waking bees far away. Soemwhere I could hea an apprentie yowl in shock as they slipped into an icy pool of water.

Foxwing then slid his claw down my canal. He swirled it around. I yowled in pain. It hurt so much. The world was quiet. I couldn't hear. I couldn't hear. My world was silenced!

The cold earth under my back was suddenly colder. The sun was brighter and I could smell his anger. He took his claw and poked it into my other ear...

I don't know what happened, but I was staring up at the trees. Their leafless branches billowed in the chilly breeze. Small birds were flying. I could hardly her them. My father had damaged my ears beyond repair... he hated me...

I hate him. But do I? This is what hatred does. It ruins futures. It ruins prophecies.

He just doesn't exist anymore. Literally. I have no idea what happened after that.

But it causes me nightmares. My ears are ripped off by foxes with wings and the last bit of my hearing is stolen. My heart is stolen from my body and my life is ripped.

Thanks, Father.

Yours truly,  
Adderkit- your daughter with problems.


End file.
